


Про ремонт

by Fragaria



Series: Квартирный вопрос [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP, Poetry, Romance, Slice of Life, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragaria/pseuds/Fragaria
Summary: Парни решили сделать ремонт, чтобы после миссий и между ними, заниматься всем, чем они хотят, без риска разрушения жилища.Плюс, я не могла пройти мимо раскладки и немного простебать эту тему)))
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Квартирный вопрос [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946455
Kudos: 4





	Про ремонт

**Author's Note:**

> Бета [smokeymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/profile)
> 
>  _Курсив_ \- Стив  
>  **Жирный шрифт** \- Баки

После бурного секса отлично спалось,  
Но теперь на квартиру не взглянешь без слез.  
Доски, куча осколков и лужи воды,  
То, что было кроватью, обломки стены.

Будто был там не секс, а без правил бои,  
И поверх, словно снег, штукатурки слои.  
Посмотрев друг на друга, раскинув умом,  
Порешали - в ремонте нуждается дом. 

_\- Его сделать мы можем и сами вполне,  
Чем выслушивать чьи-то советы извне_.  
Все, что надо, по списку купить удалось,  
Рукава засучили, ну что ж, понеслось...

Стену ту, что сломали, убрали совсем,  
Но в квартире осталось достаточно стен.  
Укрепили, тестировать позже решив.  
**\- В этот раз снизу я. Мы меняемся, Стив!**

Баки сделать приятно всегда Роджерс рад,  
В плане секса поддержит любой он расклад.  
Стив на практике крепость стены доказал,  
Когда в Баки стремительно член свой вгонял.

Ну, а свойства обоев сержант оценил,  
Своей спермой обильно он стену залил.  
Под веселые шуточки клали паркет,  
Из того места руки, но опыта нет.

Наконец-то напольный закончился квест.  
Что там дальше по плану? Конечно, секс-тест!  
А как дело дошло, не случилось чуть драки,  
_\- В этот раз снизу я. Мы меняемся, Баки!_

Баки спорить устал, уж чего не отнять,  
На своем мог всегда Капитан настоять.  
Быстро скинул одежду и на пол упал,  
Энергично подмахивал, громко стонал…

Баки трахать старался и нес всякий бред:  
**\- Мы меняемся - здорово, классный паркет!**  
Выбирали сантехнику в мыслях о том,  
Чтоб и секс был возможен, и выстоял дом.

Раз уже приключился такой инцидент,  
То учитывать надо подобный момент.  
Вероятность разрухи всегда велика,  
Два здоровых в квартире живут мужика.

Умывальник все выдержал, крепок гранит,  
Под рукой металлической он не трещит.  
Баки лично проверил. Прошло на ура!  
Стив отличный минет ему сделал с утра!

Ну а в ванной конфуз приключился такой -  
После секса залито все было водой.  
Все, что было В джакузи, теперь уже ВНЕ,  
И из жидкостисперма лишь в луже на дне.

Вывод тут очевиден - не пройден сей тест,  
В их квартире для секса других хватит мест.  
Например, чисто классика - это кровать,  
На ней классно и спать, и друг друга ласкать.

Древесина покрепче, упругий матрас,  
И устойчивый к разным нагрузкам каркас.  
Удивлялись потом, как вошла она в дом?  
Тяжеленная, внешне точь-в-точь траходром.

Но для секса простор. Хоть туда, хоть сюда,  
«Мыменяемся» в тренде тут как никогда!  
Лишь к утру прекратился взаимный разврат,  
«Отдохнул» на их фоне древнейший трактат.

Спят в обнимку и видят спокойные сны,  
После миссий им встречи теперь не страшны…


End file.
